


《 "Be sure to stretch before engaging in rigorous physical activity." | Spetsnaz Inserts. 》

by pupkin_assassin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Autumn Fluff, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fuze is beautiful in every way don’t @ me, Fuze was my first crush from Siege, Hurt, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Spring fluff, Summer Fluff, Wedding Fluff, winter fluff, yikes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupkin_assassin/pseuds/pupkin_assassin
Summary: Guess who’s quote gets the title? The big strong Russian lady, Zarya of course!(NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS)





	1. Lera "Finka" Melnikova | Hands on, hands off. (F/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finka nut.
> 
> Knife nut.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I think about it, that sounds painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finka deserves better.

Filing and signing your name all day can toke a toll on joints and muscles.

Like it was for Lera.

Stretching her fingers back and forth, she sighed as the tired muscles refused to work properly. Didn't help with her condition either. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed at her face to ward off the heavy feeling of sleep, eyes drifting to the clock on her desk. The hour was late, and she knew she missed dinner again, her lover was probably already asleep from training recruits all day. Sighing, her shoulders sagged and she slowly pushed her chair back, the wheels on it barely creaking when she stood, pushing it back underneath her desk with a stifled yawn.

Striding across her office, she unlocked and pushed her door open, gaze immediately falling to the slumped form of Y/n sitting right outside her office, legs and arms crossed, eyes shut as his breathing was slow and even.

Brows furrowing, she closed her door, crouching down next to Y/n to gently shake his shoulder.

"Wake up, my love." She murmurs, watching as he stretched a bit, eyes slowly opening and closing.

"Mmmnngg... Lera?" He mutters, tone husky and a little deeper due to just waking up. Lera nodded, ceasing the motion on his shoulder, hand sliding down his arm to lace with his fingers.

"How long have you been here, Y/n?" Lera questions, helping Y/n stand up, hand still interlocked with his. He rolled his shoulders, free hand placed on his jaw as he cracked his neck both ways before turning to look down at her, a lazy smile on his lips. "About an hour after you locked your door, I wanted to walk you back to your room."

"Well, you're going to be sleeping in my room then, it's too late for you to be walking around the dorms." Lera smiles, nose crinkling her scar slightly. Y/n frowned, but nodded. He didn't like how much Maxim _loved_ to wake him up whenever he'd be spending the night in Lera's quarters. Ice was not friendly and neither was being shoved off the bed with Lera crashing on top of him. Squeezing his hands, Lera pulled him along the hall, head resting on his shoulder as they walked, Y/n's dropping on top of hers.

"Доброе утро!" Y/n's eyes flung open and he arched his back, the cold cube sliding uncomfortably down his back, arm flailing and attempting to fish it out of his shirt with tired movements, the familiar snicker of Maxim sounding from his right. Lera slowly woke up, rubbing at her eyes before fixing a glare on Maxim when Y/n tossed the melting ice onto the floor, sitting up with his left arm wrapped around the Belarusian woman. "You should watch yourself, Y/n."

"You should knock!" Lera snaps, tired and angry at being woken up so soon. Eyes shifting over to her clock, she saw she'd only been sleeping for three hours, the clock reading 1:15. "You shouldn't even be in here, the sun isn't even out!" She irritability adds, sitting up and leaning against Y/n with an agitated look. Maxim shrugs, hands falling limp at his sides.

"I came back from a mission, your door was unlocked and Y/n's boots were outside. Couldn't resist," Y/n groaned and Lera tightened her grip on his waist. She began to swear at Maxim in Russian and he swore back. It lasted a couple minutes before Maxim left with a huff of a laugh, leaving Y/n to fall back, pulling Lera with him as the light went out. "Let's just go back to sleep, Lee." He mutters, eyes slipping shut. She huffs and throws the sheets back, causing Y/n to groan, and crawled over him, knees bumping with his.

"I'm locking the door, he'll do it again later, and Timur likes to thieve your clothes." She padded across the floor, the click of the lock sounding in the dark as Y/n just stared at her faint outline from light slipping in from underneath the door, watching as she turned and crawled back into bed, deciding to rest on top of him instead of next to him. He chuckles and pulls the sheets back over the two, arms winding around her hips as she dug hers underneath him to hold onto his waist. They fell asleep quickly.

Soft knocking drew the two out of sleep, Shuhrat's voice coming after he heard a thump.

"Seeing Y/n's boots as well as yours, Lera, I suggest the two of you get up for breakfast. Oh, and," shifting was heard. "Craig said to drop off this bag for you Y/n." And he was gone, the two looking at one another before Y/n tapped the back of Lera's thigh, asking her to get off. She rolled to the side, pulling the covers with her as Y/n sat up, rubbing at his face to wake himself up more.

"He probably made him give me clothes, Craig is too much of a big brother to me," Y/n mutters, standing with a slight wobble in his shaky legs. Lera hums, basking in the warmth of the sheets before sitting up herself, watching Y/n unlock and open the door, giving Lera a clear view she wolf whistled at when he bent down. Chuckling he stood back up, turning to her with a raised brow. Waggling her's back, she stood and sauntered over to him as he shut and re-locked the door.

"Ah, no. Hands off the merchandise." He teases, pushing her wandering hands off his hips.

"When's the hands on merchandise available then?" She teased back, leaning up for a kiss. Y/n hummed and pulled away with a grin.

"Tonight, my room."

"I'll be there early then." She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know any Russian, feel free to correct any mistakes.
> 
> Доброе утро! - Good morning!


	2. Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev | Relax. (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a pure fluff one of Fuze comforting F!reader from a freak thunderstorm. And so he just cuddled himself against the reader and pulls them against his chest and slowly pets them.
> 
> A request for the Lovely, Nyan_Cat_Reign!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a crush on Fuze, I love him so much and my god his voice is just 100%.

**_Nyan_Cat_Reign requested:_ **

_I need a pure fluff one of Fuze comforting F!reader from a freak thunderstorm. And so he just cuddled himself against the reader and pulls them against his chest and slowly pets them._

————

The crack of thunder rumbled in the night sky, rolling around the dark clouds and a heavy downpour of rain soon followed after, the pitter-patter of the rain doing little to ease Y/n's racing heart as it thrums against the windows and roof. Briefly, her room lit up with a crack of lighting, blue tinted light streaking across the sky. She shrunk into her sheets, nails digging into the comforter as she hoisted it up to her nose, barely peaking her eyes over it. Briefly, her brain processed the smell of lavender from the comforter. That eased her nerves just a bit, until a startingly loud, ground shaking clap resonated from the black and gray clouds far above, Y/n shrieking in protest, comforter flying over her head as she quivered, darkness enveloping her vision when the quilt landed on her body, shielding her the best it could.

Loud, heavy footsteps made their way to her room, her door opening within seconds.

"Y/n," large hands clamp down on the quilt, pulling it away to expose the shaking woman, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. Shuhrat's shoulders tense at the sight, and he easily takes his wife's shoulders in a light grip, pulling her up and out of the bed. Stumbling at first, Y/n stiffens and opens her eyes, a streak of lightning from outside lighting her room up for the second time, also lighting up the sharp features of her Uzbek-Russian(?) husband, then the clap of thunder had her holding back a scream as she buried her face into his left shoulder. Then she was whisked away into the hall, her door falling shut behind her as the two moved down the hall and into the brightly lit living room, the blinds shut in attempt to block out the bright streaks of light outside. Y/n's eyes flicker to the television briefly, screen blank.

She saw her reflection in the flat expanse of black plasma.

She also saw herself jump in the arms of Shuhrat when the thunder roared from outside, rain falling harder against the roof. Whimpering, she was pulled onto the couch, strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tight as the two fell back, legs curling instinctively with each other.

"I heard you scream," Shuhrat smoothes Y/n's hair down with one hand, the other balling a fist in her nightgown. Y/n nods, tucking her head underneath his chin, eyelashes fluttering and tickling his throat, she murmurs, "I hate thunderstorms." He nods in understanding, slowly easing his fist to splay his fingers across her hip, pulling her closer.

"I'll wait it out with you, then we'll go to bed." Y/n's arms wrap around him in response, diligently working her fingers across his back, trying to loosen his own tense muscles. "I'll relax you then," She mutters, eyes slipping shut as she hummed, fingers pressing and kneading his skin through his shirt. Shifting his shoulders, Shuhrat let her continue, his own fingers running through her hair and rubbing a soothing circle into her hip.

They'd wait out the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.
> 
> I still have a lot of requests to go through, so it’ll be awhile! Most of them for Nyan_Cat_Reign, but I’ll make sure to write them, considering a lot of them were for the Spetsnaz.


End file.
